Déjà Vu
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Nos encontramos antes, ahora también y lo volveremos a hacer. No hay nada que hacer, estamos estancados. Juntos, tú y yo. Así son las cosas.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Advertencia; narración confusa.

* * *

El problema es él, no tiene que ver nada realmente. Len siente quién es él, siente de dónde salió y que pretende. No sabe cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe, tanto que Len se cansa de la misma redundancia de sus palabras, pero no sabe explicarlo. Frunce el ceño con preocupación, todos ríen, menos el rubio. Len no se siente con ánimos de celebrar, no hay nada que celebrar.

El otro se gira a verlo, le sonríe al rubio y este aprieta los dientes. El extraño, _nuevo amigo_ insiste en corregir su amigo Piko, le mira en silencio, antes de girar y continuar conversando con el resto de los amigos de Len; porque son amigos de Len, no de ese sujeto. El rubio se cruza de brazos y permanece en silencio el resto del almuerzo.

La comida, que se suponía ser divertida y no insufrible, acaba para alivio del rubio. Len no tarda en tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar sin despedirse, sus clases habían terminado hace horas y solo se quedó a hacer compañía a sus amigos, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sale alterado, sin mirar atrás, ni por sus mejores amigos se detiene.

Camina dando grandes y fuertes pasos, siente el miedo corriendo dentro suyo, también la adrenalina. No sabe porque, pero tiene que alejarse, no quiere estar cerca del otro, no quiere ni verlo ni oírlo, incluso el solo pensar que comparten academia de estudios lo pone alerta. Quiere irse de ahí lo antes posible.

Se detiene cuando ve a alguien frente suyo, esperándolo en la encrucijada que está cerca de su hogar. Las calles están desérticas y el crepúsculo ya dio comienzo. Mira a la persona y el agarre en su bolso se vuelve el doble de fuerte, aprieta los dientes con impotencia, la sangre corre con velocidad por sus venas y sus músculos están tensos. Golpeará o correrá en cualquier momento, pero no sabe qué hará en realidad.

La otra persona ríe, con burla y diversión, Len se tensa más y encorva los hombros. El sol sigue bajando y Len observa como la sombra de la otra persona crece más y más, se extiende por el pavimento; una larga y negra sombra. Un jadeó de sorpresa sale de su boca cuando la sombra se deforma, un par de cuernos enrollados y una larga cola puntiaguda, levanta la mirada y no ve nada en el otro.

–Te conozco–. Ni él sabe que pasa, las palabras salen solas de su boca. –Te conozco de antes–.

El pelirrojo ríe, sus hombros tiemblan y sus ojos se cierran. Su risa es contagiosa, pero se siente distante, no es una risa compartida, es una risa burlona; tiene cinismo en ella y no se preocupa en ocultarlo, se ríe un buen rato, hasta que para y mira a Len.

–Claro que me conoces, por ti estamos estancados aquí–.

–¿Por mí? ¿Estancados? –.

Pregunta, una parte de él no entiende y quiere respuestas, otra parte le dice que se mantenga lejos del extraño, que lo mande a callar. El pelirrojo asiente con alegría, una sonrisa está en su rostro, sus labios se extienden y curvean las esquinas, Len siente haber visto ese gesto antes, no una, sino mil veces, quizás un millón.

–Por ti, por tu incompetencia, estamos estancados–. Comenta el pelirrojo. –Estancados en un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. En cuerpos mortales y decadentes–.

Len frunce el ceño, se siente irritado, ofendido. Da un paso al frente, sin miedo, la sombra se detiene, el sol para y no hay ruido. Siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero se mantiene firme. El otro le mira sonriente, esperando sus palabras con paciencia, incluso con alegría.

–Sabes bien porque estamos aquí–. Contesta. –No podía permitirte hacer eso–.

–Mi asunto, mi problema–. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos de la chaqueta roja que porta. –Nunca te invite, no tenías por qué venir–.

–Planeabas acabar con su vida–.

Se quedan en silencio. Fukase, ahora se hace llamar así, pero Len recuerda más nombres, deja de sonreír. Esta vez es casi idéntico al original; ojos y cabellos rojizos, Len recuerda que los cuernos eran de un color perlado y la cola robusta era también carmesí. En la sombra puede verlo, pero frente suyo sólo hay un estudiante preparatoriano.

–Planeo hacerlo–. Rectifica el pelirrojo. –Mi convicción no ha cambiado–.

Len aprieta los puños, da un paso más, golpeando fuerte la acera. No ve como su propia sombra se extiende, cuernos arqueados y unas alas enormes, puntiagudas y robustas. Fukase no se inmuta, sus labios son una línea recta.

–Sabes que no pertenece al infierno, llevar un alma que no pertenece ahí es una falta grave–. Riñe y se siente nostálgico. –Hay reglas, reglas que ni tú debes romper–.

El pelirrojo no responde, pero tampoco inclina el rostro en signo de derrota o disculpa. El tomar un alma que no pertenece al infierno y llevarla ahí es grave, una ley que no debe ser desafiada. Si el alma pertenece al cielo, irá ahí. Si el alma pertenece al infierno, irá ahí. Un alma que pertenece al cielo no puede ir al infierno, y un alma que pertenece al infierno no puede ir al cielo.

Son leyes, leyes que demonios y ángeles conocen y respetan. Leyes que fueron impuestas por los grandes, su propio señor las aceptó. Fukase no es nadie para destrozarlas, no tiene derecho a reclamar un alma como suya, mucho menos matar a la persona y arrastrarle al infierno, un lugar al que no pertenece.

–Es mía–. Sisea Fukase, sus ojos brillan como milenios atrás. –Esa alma es mía, y siempre lo será–.

Len ve los hombros temblar, en la sombra la cola serpentea; está nervioso, algo le dice en su cabeza. Se relaja, se calma y regulariza su propia respiración. Fukase continua tensó, el brillo de sus ojos es superior al crepúsculo que los baña en luz anaranjada. Len recuerda, recuerda haberlo visto encorvado en el suelo y con hombros tensos.

–No, no lo es–. Dice en un murmullo. –No te pertenece, ni lo hará–.

Fukase quiso tomar un alma celestial, un alma pura que debía ir al cielo y reencarnar tranquilamente. Fukase se enamoró, cayó por el alma limpia. Len sabía que los demonios no saben que es el amor, no saben cómo lidiar con el, el amor es mucho para un demonio.

Len observó a su amigo caer cada vez más por esa alma, reencarnación tras reencarnación, Fukase caía más y más. El joven demonio, poderoso pero inexperto, no sabía que pasaba consigo mismo. Lo atribuyó al deseo, Fukase dijo que deseaba esa alma. Len no hizo nada, no comentó nada.

Len se asustó cuando Fukase dijo que tomaría esa alma, que el alma le pertenecía y que la llevaría al infierno con él. Que se quedaría con el alma por siempre y para siempre, que era suya y que debía estar con él. Len no podía permitir eso, un alma pura no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Un alma infernal tardaba años en reencarnar, un alma infernal soportaba castigos por siglos. Un alma pura se destrozaría en segundos, un alma destrozada se pierde y nunca reencarna de nueva cuenta. Fukase escapó ese mismo día, Len dejó una carta, acusando al pelirrojo y a sí mismo de desobediencia.

Fueron capturados fácilmente, pelearon y se resistieron. Fueron condenados por su mismo señor, planeaban romper la única regla que existía, era imperdonable incluso para un demonio. Los condenó a la reencarnación, a vivir como mortales, con recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, de quienes eran realmente, pero serían incapaces de ser sus verdaderos _yo_.

Desterrados, sin alas, sin cuernos, sin colas, sin poderes, sin nada más que sus mismos recuerdos y una diminuta capacidad sensorial. Fukase lloró, gimió y gritó. Len lo consoló, el rubio sufría al ver a su amigo así, pero él sabía que su castigo había sido amable y aceptable. Sus almas seguían intactas, seguían vivos y eso era lo importante.

Fukase jamás lo perdono, y sabía que nunca sería perdonado. Se separaron, Fukase le deseó la mismísima muerte, le deseó lo peor entre lágrimas y gritos lastimeros. Len no contestó, permaneció inmóvil y no volvió a ver a su amigo de nuevo, muchos siglos después se reencontraron.

–¿Sabes…?–. Comenzó lento y suave el pelirrojo. –Siempre me he preguntado porque me delataste. Porque, siendo mi amigo más amado, me delataste–.

Los ojos azules de Len, otras veces de otros colores, se suavizaron. Él no era un demonio de nacimiento, no, Len fue desterrado del cielo. Contrarió al infierno, que era un lugar de libertinaje para los demonios y una cárcel para las almas, el cielo contaba con multitud de reglas. Todas importantes y respetables. Len fue un ángel que rompió una regla.

Len sabía porque los demonios no sabían lidiar con el amor, debido a que él fue un ángel. Un ángel es entrenado en el arte del amor y la armonía, la compasión y paciencia, humildad y comprensión. Los demonios no veían necesario eso y encargaban del dolor, la pena, el cinismo, el odio. Len fue desterrado cuando se enamoró de un demonio, un joven demonio demasiado inexperto para su propio bien.

Len sabía que un demonio no contaba con la misma suerte de un ángel, un ángel es desterrado a donde está su amor prohibido, pero perderán todos sus privilegios y al morir no reencarnará nunca más, su alma se destruirá. Un demonio, incapaz de saber algo más que libertinaje y rebeldía, no merece vivir si se ha enamorado. Len sabía que si Fukase cumplía su objetivo, su alma sería destruida sin más y de la manera más terrible.

No quería, Len no quería que le hicieran eso al pelirrojo. Su alma no merecía eso, nadie lo merecía. Levantó la mano, deseaba acariciar la mata de cabello rojo, pero de un golpe fue alejado. Sintió algo dentro suyo dañarse, pero no se sorprendió. Len entregó a su amigo antes de cometer el crimen, para evitar que su alma desapareciera. Len mintió y dijo que lo ayudó, para ser desterrado y acompañar a Fukase.

–Por eso mismo, porque eres mi amigo más amado, no podía permitir que rompieras las reglas–.

–Es una excusa deplorable–. Respondió el otro. –No sabré de emociones, pero se una cosa; un amigo no te ataca por la espalda–.

El silencio cayó de nuevo, Len lo odiaba, Len quería escuchar la risa que antes despreció, la sonrisa que antes fulminó de mala manera. Len quería disculparse, pero no lo haría, no pediría perdón por algo importante, salvó la vida de la única alma que le preocupaba y por la cual desafió a sus antiguos señores.

–Un amigo te protege, Fukase. Y eso he hecho, antes y ahora–.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y desapareció por una de las calles. El sol continuó su caída lentamente, Len escuchó las voces de los transeúntes y poco después unos jóvenes pasaron a su lado en bicicletas. Siguió su camino, recordaba sus vidas pasadas, cada una de ellas. Cuantas veces fue de la realeza, cuantas veces fue pobre, un ladrón, un magnate, un sastre, un cocinero, una amada de llaves, una reina, una cantante, una liberal.

Cuantas veces buscó, y encontró, a Fukase. Cuantas veces lo detuvo de asesinar y tomar el alma pura. Cuantas veces le escondió la ubicación a base de mentiras y artimañas rastreras. Cuantas veces el mismo indujo al alma pura a irse del lugar.

Len sabía que los demonios tenían problemas para comprender el amor, porque ellos no estaban destinados a sentir tal cosa. Sabía que no había porque culparlos de obsesionarse y ser posesivos, puesto que es lo único que sabían hacer. Len sabía que Fukase estaba siendo lo que era, un demonio incapaz de controlar los nuevos sentimientos.

Pero él fue un ángel, Len sabía que significaba un amor real. Sabía que la obsesión y posesión no eran virtudes aceptables en alguien que debía ser puro. Len estaba siendo hipócrita y lo sabía tan bien. Len fue expulsado del cielo, no por enamorarse de un demonio, Len fue expulsado del cielo debido a su obsesión sobre el demonio.

Len no delató a Fukase porque temía por el alma pura, lo delató porque temía que Fukase logrará su objetivo y que quedase con el alma, que el alma compartiera los mismos sentimientos hacia el demonio. Len no quería que ese par de almas se encontraran, porque sabía, sabía que esa alma pura era tan dulce y comprensiva, que no dudaría ni dos segundos en enamorarse de joven demonio.

Len odiaba, envidiaba y temía del alma pura. Cuando llegó a su hogar, encontró a su hermana mayor ahí. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella. La joven leía un panfleto de intercambios escolares que Len mismo le había mostrado. El rubio sonrió.

–¿No te parece una oportunidad única, hermana? –. Dijo, captando la atención de la fémina. –Si yo tuviera esa oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar–.

–Canadá… ¿No está demasiado lejos? –.

Len asintió, sonriente. Canadá está muy lejos de Japón. Miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí.

* * *

Según era por halloween... pero no se que pasó que esto terminó tomando un giró extraño.

Mi pareja predilecta para Fukase es Miku, y para Len es Rin. Pero los papeles no coincidía con una de ellas, así que... sorry Miku xD

No soy de mucho shonen-ai, pero cuando una historia lo amerita lo escribo sin ponerme de quejosa xD

Gracias por leer~


End file.
